1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-core optical fiber, a multi-core optical fiber cable, and a multi-core optical fiber transmission system.
2. Related Background of the Invention
A multi-core optical fiber having a structure in which each of core parts extending along the central axis (fiber axis) is covered by a common cladding is expected as an optical transmission line that can transmit a large volume of information. For example, in K. Imamura et al., ECOC2010, P1. 09 (Non Patent Literature 1) and K. Takenaga et al., ECOC2011, Mo. 1. LeCervin. 2 (Non Patent Literature 2), a variety of studies have been conducted for the purpose of transmitting a larger volume of information, regarding the multi-core optical fiber of this kind.